An Eternity Waiting
by hhlover101
Summary: Time after time and day after day I'm still thinking about you. I ask myself why after what happened between us I should be completely over you, but yet here I am still stuck on you. You know what I'm tired of waiting for you to come around, and I'm sick of crying myself to sleep every night because of you. Time to move on, after all i don't want to spend an eternity waiting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey fellow fanfictioner's and hher's. This 5 part one-shot is at first going to be filled with depression and heartbreak things will begin to get brighter though later on in the story. Well keep in mind that not every story has to have a happy ending you know just in case. This story is based off of what I've experienced and what I've seen other people experience. Hope you enjoy and reviews yeah those would be appreciated enjoy lovelies:):)**

**An Eternity Waiting- 5 part one-shot**

**Loren's P.O.V.**

I was bleeding on the inside and crying on the out, no one and nothing could pull me out of this dark hole I was in. I was trapped in a never ending life of heartbreak, and it's all because of one thing I said. Piece by piece I was breaking. Falling apart inch by inch. I want so badly to just be happy for once, but right now that seems impossible. The further more I climb the more I tend to fall. And when I fall everything else around me comes crashing down. That's why I lost you, and that's why you're with her now. I was scared to even say one word to you about my feelings. The thought of doing it frightened me, and I could never quite bring myself to do it. My heart was telling me that you just would end up breaking it, and I didn't want to take that risk. So many times you told me you would never hurt me, but yet here you are doing exactly that. I guess I should have told you the truth, and maybe things would turn out different, but now I'll never get to know. One of the many things I regret not even taking a chance for, my poor beaten heart just couldn't face the rejection. Maybe you were actually going to feel the same way, but as I said before now I'll never get to know. I let my feeling for you get in the way of our friendship, and that's when I just completely started to alienate you. I didn't want to tell you how I felt, but at the same time you were giving me mixed signals. You were confusing the hell out of me, and I just couldn't take it anymore. So that's when I decided it's better off if we just stopped even sharing words with one another. Another thing I regret doing, now I lost my one and only best friend too. Why is that I keep on screwing up, after what happened between me and you 6 months ago my life's been a complete wreck. I wasn't able to write songs seeing that I had no inspiration, and I had thought my career in music would be taking off after winning the songwriting contest, and that's why I decided not to go to Brown. Now here I am and my career was taking off nowhere, because I couldn't even get any work done. The sadness and the unbearable pain was eating me alive, and I just felt as if I was paralyzed unable to do anything.Let's not forget I no longer had my best friend Mel with me or Adam, because they had both went to UCLA together. We all video chatted every now and then, but that for me just wouldn't suffice. I had no one here to help me with my problems, life for me wasn't going to great right now. My Mom wasn't even here to help either, she was always working late night shifts at work so I hardly got to see her. Eddie is what I needed, and he is what I wanted back desperately. My shyness got the best of me, and his had too. I wasn't the main cause of what had happened to us, Eddie was beginning to change in so many different ways, and that's also why I couldn't take even being his friend anymore. Truthfully even if I did feel that way at first, now I just want him back. Unfortunately though this will never happen because now he is with Chloe once again. After she lied to him about practically her whole life, he actually had the sense of mind to take her back.

That was just too stupid of you Eddie, too stupid.

Who knows what else she is possibly hiding behind his back, I hope he learns his lesson sooner than later. Chloe was manipulative, conniving, and just down right vindictive. Eddie hadn't seen through this though, apparently he was blindsided by love. That's what it does to you though, it makes you get so flustered over that person that you just automatically see the good in them. It's not that I'm jealous it's just that I hope he know the mistake he's making by being with her. Why is that I'm still so caught up in his life, when I should be more concerned for my own. I still haven't found the strength to get over Eddie, and let's face it I probably never will. This needed to be stopped though, because it was just killing me inside. It hurts to feel a certain way about someone, and they don't even remotely feel the same way back. Heartbreak was felt throughout my life time after time, it just keeps on happening in a repetitive pattern. Will I ever even know what it's like to be happy. Am I really going to spend the rest of my life stuck on Eddie Duran. No I wasn't I needed to do something productive with my life, and I wanted to see the world for itself. I'm tired of being cramped up in my room, and just looking through my laptop reviewing the old memories and the good times. I'm sick of it, and I just needed to stop being so depressed over a guy. I decided to call my friend Summer that had worked with me at the Aroma Café, she was pretty much my substitute for Mel. She was crazy, spunky, and humorous which is what made her all the more like Mel. Usually she's intentionally busy doing other things with friends or family, but maybe just this once she'll have some time for me. So I decided I would give it my best shot and call her. Summer would help me in accomplishing what needed to be accomplished, which was get over Eddie and actually get a life. No more feeling like my life has ended, and no more feeling like I'll never know what it's like to be happy again. I needed to just get out for the day, and I knew exactly where I wanted to go. It's time I do something for me once, and it's time I finally get over Eddie. After all I'm not going to spend an eternity waiting for him.

**I know right pretty damn short, but yeah I'm getting pretty tired here so I decided to just make it into a five part one-shot now. It's going to switch between Loren and Eddie's P.O.V just so you know, and well I hope somehow you enjoyed. The next chapter will be ten times better though, and that is a promise. Well good night, and sleep tight. My other fanfics will posted when I have enough time too because lately my life has been hectic. So good night people's.**

**Until Next Time,**

**hhlover101**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Eternity Waiting- Part 2**

**A/N: Yup I know you've waited long enough so here it is enjoy my lovely readers. I do not own Hollywood Heights or its characters I wish I did though, then I would have renewed it for a new season by now, anyways enjoy:) {Sorry random thought just came out}**

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

Why did I have to do it why? The most idiotic mistake of my life was made, and now look what good has it caused me? I couldn't even cease to smile anymore because I didn't have a particular reason too. I lost her due to my stubbornness, and my heart was now more broken than ever. She's the one that made me smile even if I couldn't find the strength too. She always made me feel like I didn't have to worry anymore and nothing could go wrong. Most importantly though she made me realize what love really means. What can I say I always like to be right, and when someone tells me I'm incorrect I always brush it off and stick with my own opinion. Thanks to this now my life was officially at its worst, and I've reached that point where I can't even evoke any happiness. All my days were gloomy, and as the minutes pass I realize every little mistake I made. I wish I could go back and change everything, but I know that's not possible anymore. A day hasn't gone by where I don't think about her. She is the love of my life, but that didn't even really matter anymore. The feelings I had for her would have no effect whatsoever, after all that happened between us she doesn't even want to speak to me anymore. I mean who could blame her? Loren Tate. The name alone send chills rushing all over my body. She still has that effect on me, and always will. I let her slip through my fingertips, and I barley take care in my mistakes now. I realized this a little too late, and now look where I'm at. I was falling apart without her, I couldn't find the will to move on.

She left me here sitting in the dark with nothing but a broken heart.

I was left with nothing but depression taking over my life, and I couldn't even attempt to stop it from happening.

It's my entire fault though no one to blame but myself. These past few grueling months, had only made me weaker. The emotions were getting the best of me. Even if I had tried to stay strong, nothing and no one would ever pull me out of this hole I was buried in. I try to tell myself it's all going to be okay in the end, but no matter the numerous times I had said this I would never believe it. I can't help but feel like my life will be filled with nothing but emptiness. No one was here to share it with me. No shoulder to even cry on. I was alone left fending for myself. How is that my life could turn to dust in a matter of time. Everything was going great until that one day where I ruined everything. That's the day where I thought I made the right decision, but later on in time I realized the truth. I didn't make the correct decision at all, and unfortunately that's what I get. I felt dead inside the wounds in my heart weren't healing as time went on, and let's face the facts they probably never will. I had little confidence in happiness refilling my life in the future. I didn't have any faith or hope. She was the only person that could plant a smile on my face even if I was unwilling to at first. I could talk to her for hours and hours, and she would never tire of hearing about my problems. She would only help me in making things better, and she helped me regain a load of confidence, but now all that is lost. I still remember her truly forgetful smile that could make the whole world just stop and stare. Her beautiful hazel orbs left me in a trance as always, and I couldn't help but get lost in them every time I took a glance at her. She was incredibly beautiful, talented, down-to-earth, and just any guy's dream girl.

That smile of her's and those eyes, left me wanting her presence back even more.

I miss everything about her.

She was my rock, always there whenever I needed someone to talk to. If I couldn't find the silver lining of the day she would always remind me that there was one. Somehow she could make anyone's day gleam with light, even if there wasn't any light to that day. Loren was surely something extraordinary, and I let her go. I broke the one and only promise I vowed never to break. I broke her heart and left her just like her father did, and that was something I had done unintentionally. That one promise destroyed everything, and it terminated any chance I had of being with her. I was changing my persona in so many ways though. I was starting to become so self-absorbed, and I started to become "that" type of rock star. It was all because of one person though, she ruined me as a whole. Chloe Carter. Now her name alone made me want to vomit in disgust. This girl had made my life a living hell, and she broke my heart so many times, but me being the idiot I was I still took her back even if she made a mistake or several mistakes. She lied about practically her whole life, and who she was. Now this was the first mistake she had made, but I still took her back after that. Loren had warned me I was making the wrong decision, but I didn't pay attention to her thoughts I just paid attention to my own. I had thought this little decision of mine would actually benefit me, but boy I was completely wrong. Later on I eventually found out Chloe had been cheating on me she was just using me for my fortune and that's it. She never loved me and she never would. We had broken up about a month ago, and till this day I regret even sharing one kiss with that woman. After realizing Chloe was just a mistake brought into my life, I started to realize ever little wrong I had done Loren. Even after the break up with Chloe my heart didn't even seem to take the tiniest of wounds, and that's because I had been preparing myself for it for quite some time.

Deep down I always knew Chloe would end up doing something like this, but I always just erased the thought of it from my mind.

Loren was right, and she had been the whole time.

I'm just the stupidest man alive aren't I? The way my life has been processing, well let's see sooner or later I should end up dying from a broken heart. Right now I was lying on my couch at my penthouse. I was lying down looking up at the white coated ceiling. I brought my hands to my face, and rubbed my eyes trying to wake myself up from this nightmare. A frown was plastered on my face, and on the inside my heart was nothing but numbness. I felt like my life had no meaning to it anymore. How could anything get any better when I didn't have her anymore. There was something about her that made me feel like I can't live without her.

She's the reason my heart beats. I need her she would be the only to save from this deep depression that has been brought upon me.

I had started this war though. I slowly started to alienate her, and I took the slightest care to her feelings. How can one person make such an idiotic mistake? The cracks in my heart they weren't ever going to fade, and nothing's ever going to change. I try to put my faith in something that will never happen, but the negativity outweighs this hope and I suddenly lose all faith in this happening. I wish I could just stop loving her so much, because it's hurting me. I can't though I'll always love her, and my heart will always belong with her. I abruptly get up from the couch, and walk right over to the window that viewed most of Hollywood. The sun was shining and it showed all of L.A.'s beauty. Today's weather was just perfect, too bad I'm always stuck in my house all day I can't really experience it for myself. The only time I really leave the comfort of my home is for work and to get other necessary things I need. Other than that I just stay here cramped up in my house all day writing material. I continue to stare off into the distance, and I could see Loren and I's spot right even from where I'm standing. That place will always have a close place to my heart. I remember all the good times her and I had up there. That was when the both of us were actually speaking to one another. Tears start to form in my eyes, and I could feel my heart drop to the floor. I was breaking falling apart by the seconds. I felt like there was no purpose to even living anymore. That ray of sunshine is now no longer in my life. I can't take it anymore the pain is just eating me alive. The endless nights of tears will never cease stop. A smile will never appear on my face, until I have her again. I just want to hold her in my arms, and kiss her putting forth all the passion needed to be expressed. Basically though I just wanted her. She was the only thing that would rescue me from it all. I needed her, my savior where is she?

Nothing is ever going to change. I'm always going to feel like this. There's no point to having any faith in happiness anymore, because without her I don't even know the meaning of it anymore. I should just give up on my feelings, it's not like holding onto them would help me. It's only going to make me feel more depressed and broken. I wish I could stop feeling this way, but I can't it's a natural thing for me now. Here I am with my elbow propped on top of the bar on my window, and I continues to look in the distance wishing Loren was here right now. Does she even know the pain I'm going through? I'm dying as we speak she's just killing me softly as a person. Is it ever going to get better? She doesn't even have the slightest clue that she's putting my heart through hell. I'm still standing here in the same stance as before, and I let a warm smile stretch across my face as I think of the good old days.

"_You know something?" She gives me a crooked smile as she bites her lip in embarrassment. It's like she's holding back from saying something. I let silence take over us, and she just sits there looking at the view in front of her. Her eyes glisten as the sun's shine hits her in all the right places. She looked magnificently beautiful and I couldn't help but take notice._

"_What is it?"_

"_I'm really glad that you were brought into my life." A wide smile was now planted on my face, as my heart started to beat out of my chest. This little comment of hers made me feel as if this day just couldn't get any better._

"_Same here. I'm actually really glad you came into my life, because who knows what I'd do without you."_

"_Before I use to think that my dreams would never come true, but look where I'm at right now. The both of us here at our spot just having a great time. I never thought I would actually get to meet you, but luckily this thought was proven wrong. I'm more than glad that you came into my life."_

"_Oh so I see we're having a competition now. Well I'm more glad than you are that you came into my life." She let out a light chuckle, and as always her laugh drove me crazy._

"_No there's no competition. I just wanted to let you know I'm glad for your presence. I mean without you I would still be the same Loren I was before. You know the one with low self -esteem and little confidence." I could see her eyes suddenly become watery, and by instinct I grab her by waist and bring her into my arms. She puts her head in the crook of my neck, and I held onto her tightly wanting to make every little insecurity and worry of hers fade._

"_What's wrong Loren? You were just fine a couple seconds ago."_

"_Sorry I could get a little bit emotional at times, especially when I think about my past and everything that came along with it."_

"_I know everything that happened, but Loren that's all in the past now don't dwell on it. Just focus on your wonderful future and what it has in store for you." I kiss the top of her forehead delicately, and I could feel her squirm around in my arms. I started to hear her sniffle as the crying came to an end._

"_Thanks Eddie for being here for me. And thanks for always lending me a helping hand when I need it most. I know sometimes you could get sick of hearing about my problems. I know it could get pretty annoying at times." I brought her face towards mine, and I placed my fingers underneath her chin. _

"_I'll never get tired of hearing every one of your problems or troubles. It will never get annoying as time continues to past. Loren I want to be there for you through it all, and I just want to crush every little insecurity you have. You're beautiful on the in and out, and you're multi-talented. Loren Tate you're the most magnificent person I've ever met, and don't ever let anything or anyone bring you down okay?" I see those eyes of her get wide, and the smile that had once faded now reappeared again. I leaned towards her and placed a light kiss on her cheek. She laid here head back on my chest, and the both of us sat there looking at the spectacular view in front of us. The moment was perfect, and the day couldn't get any more better._

As the flashback finishes replaying in my mind. I figure it's time to actually get out of the house. I needed to go clear my thoughts, and ponder around with the idea of moving on. I decided I would head to the Aroma Café. After all they did have the best coffee there. I needed to get over Loren and fast, before all these emotions completely destroy me. I didn't know what it had in store for me though, going there would only cause my heart to crumble even more.

**Loren's P.O.V.**

"So I take it you're still not over Eddie." Summer states the obvious, and of course she could already tell what I was going to say.

"Yup, and I just want it to stop. I keep on crying myself to sleep every night because of him. The pain just needs to stop already, I'm sick of it."

"So what you're saying is that's it's literally a necessity to get over Eddie now." I nod my head assuring here it's now a necessity. She has one of those devious smiles that makes me terrified for my well-being. Knowing her and her plans I could already tell where this conversation is heading.

"I already have an idea in mind. To start off do you have anything nice to wear you know besides your usual outfit of T-shirts and jeans."

"Well I have about a few dresses that could suf-."

"Wait no don't finish your sentence we're going to need to go shopping. After all it's one of the remedies for heart breaks. Shopping helps make you feel better, and it helps you look more stylish. So with that being said right after my shift ends here where going shopping. With the idea I have in mind, sweetie you're going got be needing all the fashion assistance you can get." I let out an exasperated sigh, and hesitantly complied with Summer. Shopping isn't necessarily one of my favorite things, but hey if it helps me get over Eddie faster I'm all for the idea.

"Well my break is over, but stay here I'm only going to be here for a few more minutes. Then after that my plan will finally commence. Hope you like the idea."

"Knowing you and your plans I'm scared to see what this little idea of yours has in store for me."

"Oh Loren you worry too much. Don't worry nothing bad is going to occur. Well anyways got to be getting back to my job see you in a bit." With that she waltzed her way back to her work station, and I was left her at the table alone. Suddenly I heard the familiar sound of the doorbells' chime, which meant a customer was coming in. I didn't pay too much attention to this, and instead just fidgeted with my phone seeing if I had received any new messages. Out of the blue I suddenly felt a light tap on my shoulder, and I immediately turned around and was shocked by who was standing before me. I hadn't seen him in so long, and how did he even know I would be here.

Well today surely is going to be something.

**Ugh I know wasn't that great, but still hope you liked. The chapters that come after this trust me the story will only begin to get better. Other fanfics will be updated just going to take some time. Consistency, yeah not really one of my specialties, but hey blame my life and school for putting forth less time for me to write. Anyways hope you enjoyed and please review thanks my lovely readers, and yeah mistakes like always there is some I will edit it later though.**

**Until Next Time,**

**hhlover101**


End file.
